creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonPrincessNyan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rosalin by demonprincessnyan-d9gpdnv.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 03:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 03:23, December 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:45, December 16, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:47, December 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Story A major of your issues are due to the amount ofCliches in your story. (Bullied teen who's abused by parent/teens, snaps, murders people), but there are a lot of other issues as well. I'd strongly recommend proofreading your stories as this is the second story that has been removed for not meeting quality standards. Capitalization issues: You switch between capitalizing mother and father "My Foster mother" and "my Foster Father". You should be uniform in your decision. Improperly capitalizing words after dialogue. "it." A (a) soft voice whispered.", ""Say the words Sarah." The (the) voice dared.", ""S-Sarah?" She asked.", etc. Punctuation issues: Commas missing where a pause is implied. ""Oh my gods Sarah(,) what happened?!"" Punctuation missing from sentences. ""I was playing on the hill in my backyard, and I tripped. It's just a scratch I'll be fine don't worry." I replied(.)" Question marks missing from questions. ""Sarah, why can't you let me call the police or at least talk to my parents.(?)" If you continue dialogue on another line, you need to use colons: "snarled.(:) "Don't you dare get any blood on my nice clean floor Sarah."", "ear.(:) "Take it.", etc. Punctuation missing from dialogue. ""Videte maledictum animae meae, veniat ad me, nisi fuerit"" Story issues: I'm sorry, but this is a fairly generic, 'teen gets abused, snaps, murders friends and family' story. There is a real lack of description to build tension/horror and the plot is extremely rushed. There's little to no character development and it just comes off as a vehicle to introduce your OC/CPC character. I'm sorry, but these were a few of the issues I found after reading it for a few minutes that resulted in me deleting it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::NP, a final piece of advice. The Writer's Workshop (if given good feedback) is an excellent source for improving stories. I use it myself from time to time and one of my stories (against all odds) managed to make it to PotM after getting feedback so I'd recommend using it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC)